Better in time
by mejkiramejj
Summary: My first piece about Jackie an Hyde, so please read and rewiew wt hat you think :
1. Chapter 1

_So, my first story you guys! Never EVER have i written before so rewiew if i shold kepp the storey on_

_And i do NOT own that 70's show ore anything in it! Im just a big fan of the series and especially Jackie and Hyde._

_And this is a kind of continue to the story **Season 8 Redo by tanith75**_

_Dont know the writer or anything, just love the story, this is not really in a time, jsut that the twins are 16 years old_

_The title really has nothing to do whit the story, just the first song i could think of and it got the name since iäm bad whit those things =)_

_And the song is Leaona Lewis, better in time. And i do not own that either =) Now read away_

(alarm rings)

Hyde: Yeah, yeah, whatever (turns of hte alarm))

Jackie: What time is it?

Hyde: 6 am.

Jackie: ah, dammit.

(Jackie gets out of the bed and kisses Hyde on the cheek)

Jackie: Breakfeast in about 45 minutes

Hyde: mhm...

_Jackie walks over to the bathroom room, she looks really tired and is only wearing a robe and has her hair up in a really messy pony--tail. She gets in looks in the mirror and takes up her tooth brush and starts brushing_

_Back in there room Hyde has gotten up and is walking to the bathroom and sees Jackie brushing her teeth._

Hyde: Morning babe _(He says in a tired voice)_

Jackie: Morning _(she says kinda cheerfully)_

Hyde: Well you sound happy

Jackie: Well wats not to be happy about? The sun is shining, the kids are sleeping and i got an appointment at the Fez's beauty saloon later.

Hyde: Thats great babe _(He says with a smile)_

Jackie: Could you get out?

Hyde: What? _(He says dissapointet)_

Jackie: I'm just gonna jump in the shower

Hyde: Can I join ya? _(He says whit a smirk)_

_Jackie nods and smiles and closes the door after them..._

_About 10 minutes later they both walk out looking really happy and wet, Jackie looks at Hyde and say_

Jackie: I'm just gona wake up Layla and Jagger, could you put on som coffe _(Then she kisses him on the cheek)_

Hyde: Sure

_Jackie smiles and walks over to Laylas room and walk in and finds her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed, she sits on the edge of the bed and tryes to wake her up_

Jackie: Morning sweetie

Layla: Ahh, what is it?

Jackie: It's about 6,30 am, time to get up (she says whit a big smile) And breakfeast will be ready in about 15 minutes

Layla: Whatever, i'll be there in a minute (she says as she jawns)

she walks out of Laylas room and heads over to Jagger, when she walks in his allready up sitting at his desc doing his homework

Jackie: Morning sweetie, (she looks at him weird) Why are you doing your homework at 6,30 in the morning?

Jagger: Er, uhm, yeah you see, uhm. I was out whit Ally kinda late yesterday, so i didn't do my homewoork. And Mrs: Lawson is gonna fail me if i dont get it in on time.

Jackie: Jagger, your not supposed to go out before you homework is done?

Jagger: Well, whatever. I dont really care (he says annoyed)

Jackie: Well you gotta care, it's important you know (she says firmly)

Jagger: Whatever

Jackie: And you have to get that homework ready now if you didnt yesterday

Jagger: That's cool

She walks to the kitchen finding Hyde sitting at the table, she walks over to the refrigirator and takes out milk eggs and butter and gets some flour from the drawer and starts making pancakes

Jackie: Jagger is doing his homework (she says annoyed)

Hyde: Well whats so bad about that? (he says surprised)

Jackie: Oh, i dont know? Maby the fact that he is doing them now!

Hyde: Now? (looks at the clock) att 6,35 in the morning? Why?

Jackie: Yes, now. At 6,35 in the morning, cuz he was out late whit Ally yesterday

Hyde: Wow, Forman and Donna let Ally be out late, that is actually a shock

Jackie: seriously Steven, i dont like that he skips his homework for girls, or boys, or anyone for that matter!

Hyde: Oh, come on Jackie. Remember when you were 16? Fun times, being out late, skipping homework, picking up chiks times, you know good times?

Jackie: No? I dd all my homework, i was not out that late, and i did not pick up chiks, I mean guys, whatever.

Hyde: No but you had parents that didnt let, and se where that put you, hu? ( he says proudly)

Jackie: Yeah, its horrible! I'm married to the best guy on earth, have the best kids i could ever imagine, i have great friends and i am a stay at home mom.

Hyde: Okey, so it worked out for you? Doesn't for everyone

Jackie: Shore it does, oh hi sweetie ( she says cheerfully)

Layla walks in looking like she has had no sleep at all

Layla: Morning mom, dad. Whats for breakfeast

Hyde: Morning

Jackie takes the pancakes out of the pan and puts them on a plate

Jackie: Pancakes ( she says smiling)

Jagger: Morning. (He says walking in to the room and sitting down at the table)

Hyde: Mornig, now why didn't you do you homework yesterday?

Layla: He was to buisy frenching Ally all night

Jagger: oh shut up!

Jackie: Jagger!

Jagger: Whatever, i was with Ally and we got kinda late

Layla: Yeah, you se it takes time for Ally to sneak out of her house then in again, specialy since you where at the watertower till 1 am.

Jagger: Yeah, and how do you know i was there? Has somthing to do with you and Betsy being there with us?

Hyde and Jackie looks at them both seriously

Layla: Hey, i did my homework! And i was home at 1am!

Hyde: Uhm, yeah but the sneaking out Ally part is the part that you shouldnt mension. Cuz thats is the real angry part. Now why did you do that?

Layla: Cuz Jagger wanted to french her

Jagger: Oh you shut up barbie how bout last week when you and George where out till 2am, that night you where the one to sneak in

Hyde and Jackie at the same time: WHAT?

Layla: OH! You moron!

Jagger: Bite me barbie!

Jackie: HEY! you both stop it!

Hyde: Look, get ready for school, and we will talk later.

After they leave Jackie sits down at the table and starts drinking her coffee, while the Hyde takes the kids to school and go to work.

Yes, i am a bad writer, could you just rewiew and tell me that? =)

Cuz i wanna know if i should continue =)


	2. Dont waste your time

**Dont waste your time**

**So, i'm gona write better grammar in this chapter :) Just complain if i'm doing somthing wrong ;p**

**And this story is gonna be alot about their kids, but still about them :) Just trying tis out for fun really**

**And again, dont waste your time has nothing to do whit the story, just named after a random song wich i do not own Kelly Clarkson - Dont waste your time.**

**And i still do not own that 70's show ore any of these caractures, well George is kind off my own i think :) And here is the deal**

**Eric and Donna has kids Luke who is 16 and Ally who is 15. Betsy is 17 and Fez and Laurie has a daughter. Candy (what a chock right?) And George is Laylas boyfriend, and as you can probably guess Jagger is with Luke :)**

**So back to the story**

_In the car: Hyde is driving, Layla has shot gun and Jagger is in the back._

Jagger: Hey, remember to pick up Ally

Hyde: Relax, i dont forget that fast

Layla: Dad? I think you and mom should go like away this weekend or somthing

Jagger: Yeah dad, you really should.

Hyde: And why is that?_ (he says suspicious)_

Layla: Cuz you deserve it

Jagger: Yeah, she is right you know _(he says whit a smirk that he is trying to hide)_

Hyde: Okey, now you two are agreeing? You onto something right?

Layla and Jagger: Yeah right, haha!

_Hyde just shakes his head and starts to laugh, while he parks at the Formans. He gets out of the car while Ally and Luke are going in and says_

Hyde: I'm just gonna go talk with Forman for a minute, be right back.

_Ths kids starts talking while he enters the Formans kitchen_

Hyde: Hey, whats going on?

Donna: Well, i'm just cleaning up. How is Jackie?

Hyde: Oh, she's fine. Look, just wondering? Did Ally tend to come home kind of late yesterday?

_Eric walks in to the kitchen only wearing a robe_

Eric: Baby, i'm ready the kids are gone so how about we get this party in acti...hello Hyde, i did not see you there. _(he says akwardly)_

Hyde: Yeah i kind of noticed that.

Donna: _(says loudly)_Okey! Wel about Ally, i dont really now. We fell asleep before but she always comes within her curfew. Why do you ask?

Hyde: Well cuz this morning I had a son doing his homework as 6,30 beacus he was out till after 1 am, after sneaking in Ally in your house. So i was just wondering _(he says firmly)_

Eric: 1am? Allys curfew is at 12.

Hyde: Yeah, thats what i thaught. So bye bye then!

_He gets out to the car and drives the kids to school, after that he drives down to grooves and opens for the day._

**Yeah, kind of short chapter, i'm sorry =) I am just REALLY tired =S And i know my grammar sucks! You see i dont live in america ore england, or any english country for that matter so i'm just kinda hoping i am spelling right =P So rewiew if u wanna read more, rewiew if u wanna complain, rewiew if you have a little ide for making a twist. I fu really like to write and wanna ad to this story then tell me, and you can write a chapter or as mnay as you want to, that would be kind of great you know, som difference =)**

**Hope you like it, XOXO Mejkiramejj**


End file.
